Junior high school teachers
Junior high school teachers are teachers of junior high school students in junior high schools. Mental health Burnout ---- See also References Further reading Key texts Books *Davis, C., & Ferguson, D. L. (1992). "Trying something completely different": Report of a collaborative research venture. New York, NY: Teachers College Press. *Schmidt, M. A. (2000). Case 3: Teachers' attitudes toward ESL students and programs. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Wade, S. E. (2000). Case 14: Conflicts in collaboration. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. Papers *Abu Bakar, K. H., & Rubba, P. A. (1985). The construct validity of the Science Teacher Inventory of Need: Recommendations and modifications: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 45(3) Fal 1985, 699-704. *Adelabu, M. A. (1996). Intra-reference group's conflict and the secondary school principal: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 4(1) 1996, 186-195. *Adkins, D., & Harty, H. (1984). Longitudinal view of teacher-leaders' reactions toward gifted education: Roeper Review Vol 7(1) Sep 1984, 36-40. *Akita, K. (1996). How images of teaching change with expertise: A comparative study of metaphors about classroom: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 44(2) Jun 1996, 176-186. *Al-Amri, K. (1985). The central life interests of secondary school teachers and principals in Jordan: Dirasat Vol 12(11) Nov 1985, 121-141. *Alfiorov, A. P., & Lougovoy, Y. A. (1985). Teacher in the system of a school psychological service: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 Jul-Aug 1985, 74-75. *Al-Mashaan, O. (2000). The sources of vocational stress among teachers in Kuwait and their relation to psychosomatic disorders: Journal of the Social Sciences Vol 28(1) Spr 2000, 65-96. *Almeida, L. S., & Nogueira, C. (1988). Teachers' perceptions of the concept of giftedness: Jornal de Psicologia Vol 7(1) Mar-Apr 1988, 10-13. *Anderson, J. G. (1975). Strategies of control and their effects on instruction: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 9(1) Fal 1975, 115-122. *Anderson, S. L. (1984). Teacher training techniques from four observational perspectives: Journal of Classroom Interaction Vol 20(1) Win 1984, 16-28. *Ando, T., & Hirayama, S. (1987). Teachers' attitudes toward the integration of handicapped children into regular classes: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 24(4) Mar 1987, 10-18. *Angelini, A. L., & de Paiva, G. J. (1983). Characteristics of the efficient teacher: Arquivos Brasileiros de Psicologia Vol 35(1) Jan-Mar 1983, 56-67. *Angelle, P. S. (2002). Mentoring the beginning teacher: Providing assistance in differentially effective middle schools: The High School Journal Vol 86(1) Oct-Nov 2002, 15-27. *Antman, S., & Shirom, A. (1987). School, job and individual characteristics as predictors of teachers' burnout: Megamot Vol 30(3) Aug 1987, 349-361. *Anzai, H. (1986). A study on the communication between students and teachers in junior high schools: Relations between self disclosure and the perceived opinion similarity: Japanese Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 26(1) Aug 1986, 23-34. *Aron, A. M., & Milicic, N. (2000). Teachers' burnout and school social climate: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 32(3) 2000, 447-466. *Asbury, F. R. (1984). The empathy treatment: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 18(3) Feb 1984, 181-187. *Aspy, D. N., Roebuck, F. N., & Aspy, C. B. (1984). Tomorrow's resources are in today's classroom: Personnel & Guidance Journal Vol 62(8) Apr 1984, 455-459. *Ausherman, J. A., White, D. M., & Chenier, T. C. (1991). Junior high health teachers' knowledge and attitudes about aging and implementation of aging education: Educational Gerontology Vol 17(4) Jul-Aug 1991, 391-401. *Bain, L. L. (1976). An instrument for identifying implicit values in physical education programs: Research Quarterly Vol 47(3) Oct 1976, 307-315. *Baird, W. E., Prather, J. P., Finson, K. D., & Oliver, J. S. (1994). Comparison of perceptions among rural versus nonrural secondary science teachers: A multistate survey: Science Education Vol 78(6) Nov 1994, 555-576. *Baker, C., & Griffith, C. L. (1983). Provision of materials and tests for Welsh-speaking pupils with learning difficulties: A national survey: Educational Research Vol 25(1) Feb 1983, 60-70. *Banzai, T. (1994). Teachers' perception of egoistic students and altruistic students, and their self perception: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 42(4) Dec 1994, 403-414. *Bartmann, T., Bischoff, A., & Ebel, H. (1978). Influence of practice teaching on the occupation motivation of education students: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 10(2) Apr 1978, 179-188. *Beck, W. (1978). Testing a non-competency inservice education model based on humanistic or third force psychology: Education Vol 98(3) Mar-Apr 1978, 337-343. *Becker, H. J. (1985). Men and women as computer-using teachers: Sex Roles Vol 13(3-4) Aug 1985, 137-148. *Beecher, C. (1978). An evaluation of selected aspects of the Young Teacher Inventory: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 46(4) Sum 1978, 61-66. *Belcastro, P. A. (1982). Burnout and its relationship to teachers' somatic complaints and illnesses: Psychological Reports Vol 50(3, Pt 2) Jun 1982, 1045-1046. *Belcastro, P. A., & Hays, L. C. (1984). Ergophilia... ergophobia... ergo... burnout? : Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 15(2) Apr 1984, 260-270. *Bender, W. N., Vail, C. O., & Scott, K. (1995). Teachers' attitudes toward increased mainstreaming: Implementing effective instruction for students with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 28(2) Feb 1995, 87-94, 120. *Bertoch, M. R., Nielson, E. C., Curley, J. R., & Borg, W. R. (1989). Reducing teacher stress: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 57(2) Win 1989, 117-128. *Bickel, P., & Signer, R. (1975). Relationships between judgments of self and others of teachers' classroom attitudes and instructional strategies: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 7(4) 1975, 247-253. *Birkel, P., & Pritz, V. (1980). Speech fluency and preliminary information as validity-reducing factors in oral testing: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 12(3) Oct 1980, 284-289. *Blanchard, B. E. (1984). Indicia of teaching efficiency: Scientia Paedagogica Experimentalis Vol 21(2) 1984, 172-180. *Blase, J. J. (1986). A qualitative analysis of sources of teacher stress: Consequences for performance: American Educational Research Journal Vol 23(1) Spr 1986, 13-40. *Bledsoe, J. C. (1983). Female teachers' classroom interactions with boys and girls as predictors of their self-definition of sex-role type: Psychological Reports Vol 52(3) Jun 1983, 993-994. *Blum, L. (1986). Building constructive counselor-teacher relationships: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 20(4) Apr 1986, 236-239. *Bohra, S. P. (1984). Values correlates with effective teachers: Asian Journal of Psychology & Education Vol 13(1) Jan 1984, 7-10. *Borg, M. G., & Riding, R. J. (1993). Teacher stress and cognitive style: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 63(2) Jun 1993, 271-286. *Borg, W. R., Worthen, B. R., & Valcarce, R. W. (1986). Teachers' perceptions of the importance of educational measurement: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 55(1) Fal 1986, 9-14. *Boser, J., & Poppen, W. A. (1978). Identification of teacher verbal response roles for improving student-teacher relationships: Journal of Educational Research Vol 72(2) Nov-Dec 1978, 90-93. *Boyle, M. (1983). Teaching in a desegregated and mainstreamed school: A study of the affirmation of human diversity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brady, M. P., Swank, P. R., Taylor, R. D., & Freiberg, J. (1992). Teacher interactions in mainstream social studies and science classes: Exceptional Children Vol 58(6) May 1992, 530-540. *Brady, M. P., & Taylor, R. D. (1989). Instructional consequences in mainstreamed middle school classes: Reinforcement and corrections: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 10(2) Mar-Apr 1989, 31-36. *Brenneman, O. N., Willower, D. J., & Lynch, P. D. (1975). Teacher self-acceptance, acceptance of others, and pupil control ideology: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 44(1) Fal 1975, 14-17. *Briggs, L. D., & Richardson, W. D. (1992). Causes and effects of low morale among secondary teachers: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 19(2) Jun 1992, 87-92. *Brimblecombe, N., Ormston, M., & Shaw, M. (1995). Teachers' perceptions of school inspection: A stressful experience: Cambridge Journal of Education Vol 25(1) 1995, 53-61. *Bromme, R., & Juhl, K. (1984). Students' "understanding" of tasks in the view of mathematics teachers: Zeitschrift fur Empirische Padagogik und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 9(1) 1984, 1-14. *Brooks, D. M. (1985). The teacher's communicative competence: The first day of school: Theory Into Practice Vol 24(1) Win 1985, 63-70. *Broskowski, A. (1973). Concepts of teacher-centered consultation: Professional Psychology Vol 4(1) Feb 1973, 50-58. *Burke, R. J., & Greenglass, E. (1989). The clients' role in psychological burnout in teachers and administrators: Psychological Reports Vol 64(3, Pt 2) Jun 1989, 1299-1306. *Burns, R. B., & Lash, A. A. (1988). Nine seventh-grade teachers' knowledge and planning of problem-solving instruction: The Elementary School Journal Vol 88(4) Mar 1988, 369-386. *Byrne, B. M. (1993). The Maslach Burnout Inventory: Testing for factorial validity and invariance across elementary, intermediate and secondary teachers: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 66(3) Sep 1993, 197-212. *Byrne, B. M. (1994). "The Maslach Burnout Inventory: Testing for factorial validity and invariance across elementary, intermediate and secondary teachers": Erratum: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 67(1) Mar 1994, 87. *Calmes, R. E. (1984). Teachers as models in the middle and secondary schools: The Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 4(3) Fal 1984, 199-202. *Campbell, N. J. (1978). The relationships between students' and teachers' perceptions of teacher behaviors in the junior high classroom: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 5(1) Win 1978, 16-20. *Capel, S. A. (1987). The incidence of and influences on stress and burnout in secondary school teachers: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 57(3) Nov 1987, 279-288. *Castro, J., Aragon, J. L., & Prieto, J. (1994). The analysis of gradients in a school setting: Revista de Psicologia de la Educacion No 15 1994, 79-89. *Caudry, R. D., & Wilson, W. (1973). A survey of what teachers like in students: Southern Journal of Educational Research Vol 7(1) Win 1973, 1-6. *Caverni, J. P., & Drozda-Senkowska, E. (1984). Aggregating marking criteria: The influence of experts' cognitive style on the way they correct essays: Le Travail Humain Vol 47(2) 1984, 97-111. *Chan, D. W. (1998). Stress, coping strategies, and psychological distress among secondary school teachers in Hong Kong: American Educational Research Journal Vol 35(1) Spr 1998, 145-163. *Chan, D. W., & Hui, E. K. P. (1995). Burnout and coping among Chinese secondary school teachers in Hong Kong: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 65(1) Mar 1995, 15-25. *Chanow-Gruen, K. J., & Doyle, R. E. (1983). The counselor's consultative role with teachers, using the TET model: Journal of Humanistic Counseling, Education & Development Vol 22(1) Sep 1983, 16-24. *Chapman, D. W., Snyder, C. W., & Burchfield, S. A. (1993). Teacher incentives in the Third World: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 9(3) Jun 1993, 301-316. *Chen, H. (2002). Stress and life events of middle school teachers: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 16(8) Aug 2002, 527-528, 544. *Chen, T. L., & Rakip, W. R. (1975). The effect of the teachers' smoking behavior on their involvement in smoking education in the schools: Journal of School Health Vol 45(8) Oct 1975, 455-461. *Chiu, L.-H. (1972). Structured self-anchoring scale for study of perceptions of teaching effectiveness: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 35(2) Oct 1972, 367-370. *Clark, S. N., & Clark, D. C. (1982). Preparation programs for middle level teachers: Recommendations of teachers and administrators: The Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 2(2) Sum 1982, 127-134. *Cole, C. G., & Dougherty, A. M. (1984). Remember when you were a bubblegummer? : Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 18(4) Apr 1984, 308-311. *Conley, M. W. (1986). The influence of training on three teachers' comprehension questions during content area lessons: The Elementary School Journal Vol 87(1) Sep 1986, 17-27. *Conley, M. W. (1986). Teachers' conceptions, decisions, and changes during initial classroom lessons containing content reading strategies: National Reading Conference Yearbook Vol 35 1986, 120-126. *Cooper, P., & McIntyre, D. (1993). Commonality in teachers' and pupils' perceptions of effective classroom learning: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 63(3) Nov 1993, 381-399. *Cornett, J. W., Yeotis, C., & Terwilliger, L. (1990). Teacher personal practical theories and their influence upon teacher curricular and instructional actions: A case study of a secondary school teacher: Science Education Vol 74(5) Sep 1990, 517-529. *Cotterell, J. L. (1984). Effects of school architectural design on student and teacher anxiety: Environment and Behavior Vol 16(4) Jul 1984, 455-479. *Cousins, J. B., Ross, J. A., & Prentice, M. (1993). Teachers' evaluation of correlational reasoning skills: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 39(3) Sep 1993, 297-317. *Coviello, M. A. (1986). Networkings: An examination of the structure of teachers' construct systems of English education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cox, K. M. (1982). INSET on the processes of healthy living: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 5(9) Sum 1982, 41-45. *Crump, W. D., Schlichter, C. L., & Palk, B. E. (1988). Teaching HOTS in the middle and high school: A district-level initiative in developing higher order thinking skills: Roeper Review Vol 10(4) May 1988, 205-211. *Cummings, A. L., & Murray, H. G. (1990). Factor analytic structure of the Index of Responding: Measurement and Evaluation in Counseling and Development Vol 23(3) Oct 1990, 116-120. *Curtner-Smith, M. D., Brock, S. J., & Lacon, S. A. (1999). Influence of the national curriculum for physical education on inner-city teachers' behaviours associated with pupils' psychosocial development: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 89(1) Aug 1999, 127-136. *Cypher, T. W., & Willower, D. J. (1984). The work behavior of secondary school teachers: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 18(1) Fal 1984, 17-24. *Daines, D. (1986). Are teachers asking higher level questions? : Education Vol 106(4) Sum 1986, 368-374. *de Moor, C., Cookson, K., Elder, J. P., Young, R., & et al. (1992). The association between teacher attitudes, behavioral intentions, and smoking and the prevalence of smoking among seventh-grade students: Adolescence Vol 27(107) Fal 1992, 565-578. *DeLong, T. J. (1987). Teachers and their careers: Why do they choose teaching? : Journal of Career Development Vol 14(2) Win 1987, 118-125. *Dirani, M. I. (1992). Sources of psychological stress in governmental secondary school teachers in the first and second district offices of the Teaching and Education Department in Amman: Dirasat Vol 19A(2) Apr 1992, 190-234. *Dixit, M. (1990). Effect of medium of instruction on the level of job satisfaction among primary and secondary teachers: Psycho-Lingua Vol 20(1) Jan 1990, 7-10. *Doi, K., & Hashiguchi, H. (2000). The relationship between irrational belief and mental health in junior high-school teachers: Japanese Journal of Health Psychology Vol 13(1) 2000, 23-30. *Dor-Shav, Z., & Peleg, R. (1989). Mobile field-independence and rating as a "good teacher." Educational Psychology Vol 9(2) 1989, 149-163. *Ejiogu, A. M. (1985). Patterns of principals' leadership behaviour preferred by teachers in secondary schools in Lagos: Journal of Teacher Education Vol 1(1) Feb 1985, 77-88. *Ennis, C. D. (1994). Urban secondary teachers' value orientations: Social goals for teaching: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 10(1) Jan 1994, 109-120. *Ericsson, K., & Rudberg, M. (1983). An explorative study of positive and negative interaction in the classoom: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 30(3) Mar 1983, 128-135. *Everett, T., & Fulton, C. (2002). An exploration of secondary school teachers' beliefs and attitudes about adolescent children with chronic fatigue syndrome: Support for Learning Vol 17(1) Feb 2002, 27-33. *Everston, C. M., & Emmer, E. T. (1982). Effective management at the beginning of the school year in junior high classes: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 74(4) Aug 1982, 485-498. *Evertson, C. M. (1985). Training teachers in classroom management: An experimental study in secondary school classrooms: Journal of Educational Research Vol 79(1) Sep-Oct 1985, 51-58. *Evertson, C. M., Anderson, C. W., Anderson, L. M., & Brophy, J. E. (1980). Relationships between classroom behaviors and student outcomes in junior high mathematics and English classes: American Educational Research Journal Vol 17(1) Spr 1980, 43-60. *Evertson, C. M., & Weade, R. (1989). Classroom management and teaching style: Instructional stability and variability in two junior high English classrooms: The Elementary School Journal Vol 89(3) Jan 1989, 379-393. *Fernandes, M. C. (1999). The teacher as an asset in the quality of education: The search for the symbolic component: Psicologia Educacao Cultura Vol 3(1) May 1999, 89-98. *Fiedler, M. L. (1975). Bidirectionality of influence in classroom interaction: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 67(6) Dec 1975, 735-744. *Fisher, D. L., & Fraser, B. J. (1983). A comparison of actual and preferred classroom environments as perceived by science teachers and students: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 20(1) Jan 1983, 55-61. *Fisher, D. L., & Fraser, B. J. (1983). Validity and use of the Classroom Environment Scale: Educational Evaluation and Policy Analysis Vol 5(3) Fal 1983, 261-271. *Fisher, L. C. (1988). Strategies used by secondary mathematics teachers to solve proportion problems: Journal for Research in Mathematics Education Vol 19(2) Mar 1988, 157-168. *Fitz-Gibbon, C. T., & Clark, K. S. (1982). Time variables in classroom research: A study of eight urban secondary school mathematics classes: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 52(3) Nov 1982, 301-316. *Forman, S. G. (1982). Stress management for teachers: A cognitive-behavioral program: Journal of School Psychology Vol 20(3) Fal 1982, 180-187. *Frase, L. E. (1989). Effects of teacher rewards on recognition and job enrichment: Journal of Educational Research Vol 83(1) Sep-Oct 1989, 52-57. *Fraser, B. J., & Rentoul, A. J. (1982). Relationships between school-level and classroom-level environment: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 28(3) Sep 1982, 212-225. *Frenay, M., & Meuris, G. (1995). Job satisfaction among teachers: Bulletin de Psychologie Scolaire et d'Orientation Vol 44(1) 1995, 7-25. *Fresko, B., & Ben-Chaim, D. (1985). The impact of inservice teacher education on mathematics teachers' subject-matter confidence, and competency: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 1(4) 1985, 317-324. *Friedman, M., & Stomper, C. (1988). Effective college instruction in basic mathematics: Journal for Research in Mathematics Education Vol 19(2) Mar 1988, 169-174. *Gagne, E. E. (1979). Teachers' future time perspectives for students and curricula: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 48(1) Feb 1979, 138. *Gellman, E. S., & Berkowitz, M. (1992). Factors perceived as important in teacher evaluation: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 38(3) Sep 1992, 219-234. *Gipps, C. (1984). Issues in the use of standardized tests by teachers: Bulletin of the British Psychological Society Vol 37 May 1984, 153-156. *Gold, Y. (1984). The factorial validity of the Maslach Burnout Inventory in a sample of California elementary and junior high school classroom teachers: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 44(4) Win 1984, 1009-1016. *Gold, Y. (1985). The relationship of six personal and life history variables to standing on three dimensions of the Maslach Burnout Inventory in a sample of elementary and junior high school teachers: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 45(2) Sum 1985, 377-387. *Gonzalez Lopez, M. A.-b. d. P. (1983). Group techniques: A psychosocial experiment: Quaderns/Cuadernos de Psicologia Vol 7(2) 1983, 79-94. *Good, T. L., Sikes, J. N., & Brophy, J. E. (1973). Effects of teacher sex and student sex on classroom interaction: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 65(1) Aug 1973, 74-87. *Goutkina, N. I. (1984). Psychological problems in establishing rapport between teachers and adolescents: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1984, 99-106. *Green, K. E., & Stager, S. F. (1986). The effects of personalization, sex, locale, and level taught on educators' responses to a mail survey: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 54(4) Sum 1986, 203-206. *Green, K. E., & Stager, S. F. (1986). Measuring attitudes of teachers toward testing: Measurement and Evaluation in Counseling and Development Vol 19(3) Oct 1986, 141-150. *Guay, D. M. (2000). Values, beliefs, behaviors, and artmaking in the middle grades: A teaching story: Visual Arts Research Vol 26(1,Issue51) 2000, 38-52. *Guernina, Z. (1997). A psychocultural study of health and development in adolescence: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 5(2) 1997, 20-32. *Gullickson, A. R. (1984). Teacher perspectives of their instructional use of tests: Journal of Educational Research Vol 77(4) Mar-Apr 1984, 244-248. *Gullickson, A. R., & Ellwein, M. C. (1985). Post hoc analysis of teacher-made tests: The goodness-of-fit between prescription and practice: Educational Measurement: Issues and Practice Vol 4(1) Spr 1985, 15-18. *Gunbayi, I. (2001). Primary and junior high school teachers' job satisfaction: Kuram ve Uygulamada Egitim Bilimleri Vol 1(2) 2001, 337-356. *Guskey, T. R. (1982). Differences in teachers' perceptions of personal control of positive versus negative student learning outcomes: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 7(1) Jan 1982, 70-80. *Guskey, T. R. (1982). The effects of change in instructional effectiveness on the relationship of teacher expectations and student achievement: Journal of Educational Research Vol 75(6) Jul-Aug 1982, 345-349. *Guskey, T. R. (1984). The influence of change in instructional effectiveness upon the affective characteristics of teachers: American Educational Research Journal Vol 21(2) Sum 1984, 245-259. *Hacker, R. G. (1979). Cognitive interactions in science: Classroom practices and some prescriptions of theories of learning: Communication & Cognition Vol 12(3-4) 1979, 281-297. *Hadley, W. H. (1996). Teacher preparation and certification in middle grades education: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 23(1) Mar 1996, 21-25. *Haman, T. A., Isaacson, D. K., & Powell, G. H. (1985). Insuring classroom success for the LD adolescent: Academic Therapy Vol 20(5) May 1985, 517-524. *Hargreaves, A. (1984). Experience counts, theory doesn't: How teachers talk about their work: Sociology of Education Vol 57(4) Oct 1984, 244-254. *Hargreaves, A. (1998). The emotional practice of teaching: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 14(8) Nov 1998, 835-854. *Hargreaves, A. (2000). Mixed emotions: Teachers' perceptions of their interactions with students: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 16(8) Nov 2000, 811-826. *Harvey, D. H. (1985). Mainstreaming: Teachers' attitudes when they have no choice about the matter: Exceptional Child Vol 32(3) Nov 1985, 163-173. *Haynes, N. M., & Hill, J. (1984). Teachers' preferences for continuing education activities: Journal of Negro Education Vol 53(4) Fal 1984, 474-480. *Hazzard, A. (1984). Training teachers to identify and intervene with abused children: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 13(3) Win 1984, 288-293. *Heller, M. S., & White, M. A. (1975). Rates of teacher verbal approval and disapproval to higher and lower ability classes: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 67(6) Dec 1975, 796-800. *Hembling, D. W., & Gilliland, B. (1981). Is there an identifiable stress cycle in the school year? : Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 27(4) Dec 1981, 324-330. *Hendricks, I., & Sloan, C. A. (1983). The perceptions of concerns and needs of secondary teachers toward mainstreaming in large and comprehensive high schools: Journal of the Association for the Study of Perception Vol 18(2) Fal 1983, 3-12. *Hersh, S. B. (1990). A description of teacher-student verbal interactions in a resource room versus regular classrooms: Analysis of Verbal Behavior Vol 8 1990, 101-112. *Hill, J., Yinger, R., & Robins, D. (1983). Instructional planning in a laboratory preschool: The Elementary School Journal Vol 83(3) Jan 1983, 182-193. *Hoge, R. D., & Butcher, R. (1984). Analysis of teacher judgments of pupil achievement levels: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 76(5) Oct 1984, 777-781. *Holland, P. J., & Michael, W. B. (1993). The concurrent validity of the Holland Burnout Assessment Survey for a sample of middle school teachers: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 53(4) Win 1993, 1067-1077. *Hoover, N. L. (1985). Teachers' self-reports of critical decisions in teaching reading: Reading Teacher Vol 38(4) Jan 1985, 440-445. *Horn, T. S. (1984). Expectancy effects in the interscholastic athletic setting: Methodological considerations: Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 6(1) 1984, 60-76. *Horn, T. S. (1985). Coaches' feedback and changes in children's perceptions of their physical competence: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 77(2) Apr 1985, 174-186. *Houck, C. K., Geller, C. H., & Engelhard, J. B. (1988). Learning disabilities teachers' perceptions of educational programs for adolescents with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 21(2) Feb 1988, 90-97. *Hoy, W. K., & Jalovick, J. M. (1979). Open education and pupil control ideologies of teachers: Journal of Educational Research Vol 73(1) Sep-Oct 1979, 45-49. *Hui, E. K. P., & Chan, D. W. (1996). Teacher stress and guidance work in Hong Kong secondary school teachers: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 24(2) Jun 1996, 199-211. *Hummel-Rossi, B., & Merrifield, P. R. (1977). Student personality factors related to teacher reports of their interactions with students: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 69(4) Aug 1977, 375-380. *Ingersoll, R. M. (1994). Organizational control in secondary schools: Harvard Educational Review Vol 64(2) Sum 1994, 150-172. *Innes, J. M., & Kitto, S. (1989). Neuroticism, self-consciousness and coping strategies, and occupational stress in high school teachers: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 10(3) 1989, 303-312. *Irvine, J. J. (1985). Teacher communication patterns as related to the race and sex of the student: Journal of Educational Research Vol 78(6) Jul-Aug 1985, 338-345. *Irving, O., & Martin, J. (1982). Withitness: The confusing variable: American Educational Research Journal Vol 19(2) Sum 1982, 313-319. *Ishida, S., Ito, A., & Kajita, M. (1986). Personal teaching theory of elementary and junior high school teachers on mathematics: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 34(3) Sep 1986, 230-238. *Ito, M. (1997). A study on the opinions of consulting teachers at elementary and junior high schools, and on training seminars for teachers: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 45(3) Sep 1997, 295-302. *Jackson, F. R., & Cunningham, J. W. (1994). Investigating secondary content teachers' and preservice teachers' conceptions of study strategy instruction: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 34(2) Win 1994, 111-135. *Jackson, S. E., Schwab, R. L., & Schuler, R. S. (1986). Toward an understanding of the burnout phenomenon: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 71(4) Nov 1986, 630-640. *Jennings, C., & Kerslake, H. (1994). Children in transition: Work with bilingual learners many of whom are refugees: Shaping the learning environment: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 10(3) Oct 1994, 164-173. *Johnston, G. S., & Mullins, T. (1985). Relationships among teachers' perceptions of the principal's style, teachers' loyalty to the principal, and teachers' zones of acceptance: Educational & Psychological Research Vol 5(4) Fal 1985, 233-256. *Johnston, P., Allington, R., & Afflerbach, P. (1985). The congruence of classroom and remedial reading instruction: The Elementary School Journal Vol 85(4) Mar 1985, 465-477. *Junwei, L., & Keyan, C. (2006). A Research on the Relationship between Teachers' School Organizational Citizenship Behavior and Teaching Efficacy: Psychological Science (China) Vol 29(4) Jul 2006, 874-877. *Kajita, E. (1973). A factor analytic study of the structure and nature of behavior/personality evaluation by teachers in Japan: Research Bulletin of the National Institute for Educational Research, Tokyo No 12 Oct 1973, 45-56. *Kalekin-Fishman, D. (1986). Burnout or alienation? A context specific study of occupational fatigue among secondary school teachers: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 19(3) Spr 1986, 24-34. *Kanpol, B. (1989). Do we dare teach some truths? An argument for teaching more "hidden curriculum." College Student Journal Vol 23(3) Fal 1989, 214-217. *Kapadia, S. T. (1987). A study of secondary school teachers' involvement in activities in the schools: Asian Journal of Psychology & Education Vol 19(1) Jan 1987, 13-25. *Kaufmann, J. (1976). Teachers' perception of their pupils: Le Travail Humain Vol 39(2) 1976, 329-340. *Kavale, K. A., & Rossi, C. (1980). Regular class teachers' attitudes and perceptions of the Resource Specialist Program for educable mentally retarded pupils: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 15(3) Oct 1980, 195-198. *Kawamura, N., Suzuki, H., & Iwai, K. (2004). Influence of Negative Feelings of Junior Highschool Teachers in Disciplinary Situations: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 52(1) Mar 2004, 1-11. *Kenealy, P., Frude, N., & Shaw, W. (1988). Influence of children's physical attractiveness on teacher expectations: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 128(3) Jun 1988, 373-383. *Kerry, T. (1984). Primary and secondary tasks: Gifted Education International Vol 2(2) 1984, 116-117. *Kikkawa, M. (1987). Teachers' opinions and treatments for bully/victim problems among students in junior and senior high schools: Results of a fact-finding survey: Journal of Human Development Vol 23 Jan 1987, 25-30. *King, R. (1981). Sex composition of staff, authority and collegality in secondary schools: Research in Education No 26 Nov 1981, 12-20. *Kinnunen, U. (1988). Teacher stress during an autumn term in Finland: Four types of stress processes: Work & Stress Vol 2(4) Oct-Dec 1988, 333-340. *Kirton, M., Bailey, A., & Glendinning, W. (1991). Adaptors and innovators: Preference for educational procedures: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 125(4) Jul 1991, 445-455. *Kittel, F., & Leynen, F. (2003). A study of work stressors and wellness/health outcomes among Belgian school teachers: Psychology & Health Vol 18(4) Aug 2003, 501-510. *Kobayashi, H. (1994). A study of teachers under suspension owing to depressive state: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 36(3) Mar 1994, 297-300. *Kosoka, H., & Tanaka, Y. (1999). Sexual consciousness and attitudes of junior high school teachers: Japanese Journal of Criminal Psychology Vol 37(1) 1999, 22-35. *Kottl, K., & Sauer, J. (1980). The influence of the social climate upon the behavior of teachers: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 27(5) 1980, 267-277. *Krawulska-Ptaszynska, A. (1992). srednich. / An analysis of burnout factors in a group of secondary school teachers: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 35(3) 1992, 403-410. *Kremer-Hayon, L., & Kurtz, H. (1985). The relation of personal and environmental variables to teacher burnout: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 1(3) 1985, 243-249. *Kremers, E. J. (1984). Evaluation of learning outcomes by teachers in secondary schools: Pedagogische Studien Vol 61(12) Dec 1984, 496-508. *Kumar, P., & Mutha, D. N. (1985). Teacher effectiveness as related with intelligence, anxiety and ascendance-submission: Journal of Psychological Researches Vol 29(1) Jan 1985, 24-29. *Kuo, S.-y. (1979). Relations of teachers' professional level to their recognition of formal operations functioning in teachings behaviors: Bulletin of Educational Psychology Vol 12 Jun 1979, 157-166. *Kuo, S.-y. (1981). Factors related to the formation of teacher expectations in junior high school: Bulletin of Educational Psychology Vol 14 Jun 1981, 161-172. *Kwok, D. C. (1997). The management style of discipline teachers in Hong Kong secondary schools: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 40(4) Dec 1997, 220-226. *Lahad, S., & Abraham, A. (1983). Preparing teachers and pupils for coping with stress situations: A multi-model program: Israeli Journal of Psychology & Counseling in Education No 16 Sep 1983, 196-210. *Lam, Y. J. (1982). Teacher professional profile: A personal and contextual analysis: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 28(2) Jun 1982, 122-134. *LaMaster, K. J., & Lacy, A. C. (1993). Relationship of teacher behaviors to ALT-PE in junior high school physical education: Journal of Classroom Interaction Vol 28(1) 1993, 21-25. *Lan, J. (1993). The effect of lifestyle on the mental state of middle school teachers: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 7(6) Nov-Dec 1993, 248-249. *Langfeldt, H.-P. (1992). Teachers' perceptions of problem behaviour: A cross-cultural study between Germany and South Korea: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 62(2) Jun 1992, 217-224. *Langova, M., Kodym, M., & Kvapil, J. (1986). Differences in the assessment of successful and unsuccessful pupils by teachers: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 30(3) 1986, 231-240. *Langova, M., & Kvapil, J. (1984). Personality of the teacher and the popularity of his teaching style: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 28(2) 1984, 116-124. *Lass, N. J., Ruscello, D. M., Schmitt, J. F., & Pannbacker, M. D. (1993). "Teachers' perceptions of stutterers": A reply to a replication: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 24(2) Apr 1993, 108-109. *Lauglo, J. (1975). Teachers' social origins, career commitment during university, and occupational attitudes: Sociology of Education Vol 48(3) Sum 1975, 287-307. *Lawrenz, F. (1990). Science teaching techniques associated with higher-order thinking skills: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 27(9) Dec 1990, 835-847. *Leach, D. J., & Dolan, N. K. (1985). Helping teachers increase student academic engagement rate: The evaluation of a minimal feedback procedure: Behavior Modification Vol 9(1) Jan 1985, 55-71. *Lemire, D., Bailey-Robertson, Y., & Fetsco, T. (1986). Nonverbal communication in middle schools: The importance of teacher and student body language: Techniques Vol 2(2) Apr 1986, 167-172. *Levin, P. G. (1983). Teachers' perceptions, attitudes, and reporting of child abuse/neglect: Child Welfare Journal Vol 62(1) Jan-Feb 1983, 14-20. *Li, Z., Hao, W., Zhou, Q., & Zhang, D. (1996). Sleep quality in elementary and middle school teachers and its influential factors: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 10(3) Apr 1996, 118-119. *Lipman, P. (1997). Restructuring in context: A case study of teacher participation and the dynamics of ideology, race, and power: American Educational Research Journal Vol 34(1) Spr 1997, 3-37. *Lissmann, U. (1987). Teachers' thoughts when assessing students: Dimensionality and structure: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 19(3) 1987, 266-284. *Little, G. (2007). Common planning and the flexible schedule: A case study of change. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lokanc-Diluzio, W., Cobb, H., Harrison, R., & Nelson, A. (2007). Building capacity to talk, teach, and tackle sexual health: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 16(3-4) 2007, 135-143. *Lombardo, E., & Lombardo, V. (1987). Attitudes of elementary, middle and high school teachers toward mainstreaming: Implications for job satisfaction: International Journal of Rehabilitation Research Vol 10(4) 1987, 405-410. *Londeix, H. (1982). Factorial structure of teachers' opinions upon their pupils: Orientation Scolaire et Professionnelle Vol 11(2) Apr-Jun 1982, 169-190. *Lowestein, L. F. (1982). Teachers' effectiveness in identifying gifted children: Gifted Education International Vol 1(1) 1982, 33-35. *Lunn, J. B. (1984). Junior school teachers: Their methods and practices: Educational Research Vol 26(3) Nov 1984, 178-188. *MacKay, T. (1997). Psychological service delivery to primary schools: Do head teachers want research? : Educational Psychology in Practice Vol 13(3) Oct 1997, 165-169. *Mager, G. M., Myers, B., Maresca, N., Rupp, L., & et al. (1986). Changes in teachers' work lives: The Elementary School Journal Vol 86(3) Jan 1986, 345-357. *Maher, C. A. (1982). Improving teacher instructional behavior: Evaluation of a time management training program: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 4(3-4) Fal-Win 1982, 27-36. *Malhotra, S. P. (1982). Teacher adjustment as related to his classroom behaviour: Asian Journal of Psychology & Education Vol 9(4) 1982, 36-41. *Manthei, R., Gilmore, A., Tuck, B., & Adair, V. (1996). Teacher stress in intermediate schools: Educational Research Vol 38(1) Spr 1996, 3-19. *Marjoribanks, K. (1980). Teachers' social attitudes and their attitudes to education: Psychological Reports Vol 47(2) Oct 1980, 433-434. *Martin, F. (1974). The effect of grade level upon teacher reinforcement preferences: Journal of School Psychology Vol 12(3) Fal 1974, 199-203. *Mathur, P., & Satapathy, A. (1979). An opinion survey of high school teachers in Delhi regarding 10+2 system of education: Asian Journal of Psychology & Education Vol 4(1) 1979, 21-24. *Matloff, G., & Smith, S. W. (1999). Responding to a schoolwide conflict resolution-peer mediation program: Case study of a middle school faculty: Mediation Quarterly Vol 17(2) Win 1999, 125-141. *McCain, G., & et al. (1985). Some effects of reduction of extra-classroom crowding in a school environment: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 15(6) 1985, 503-515. *McCroskey, J. C., & McCroskey, L. L. (1986). The affinity-seeking of classroom teachers: Communication Research Reports Vol 3 Dec 1986, 158-167. *McEwin, C. K. (1981). Establishing teacher-advisory programs in middle level schools: The Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 1(4) Win 1981, 337-348. *McIntosh, R., Vaughn, S., Schumm, J. S., Haager, D., & et al. (1994). Observations of students with learning disabilities in general education classrooms: Exceptional Children Vol 60(3) Dec-Jan 1994, 249-261. *McMillan, J. H. (2001). Secondary teachers' classroom assessment and grading practices: Educational Measurement: Issues and Practice Vol 20(1) Spr 2001, 20-32. *McNamara, E. (1979). Pupil self-management in the secondary school: The goal of behavioural intervention: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 5(1) Sum 1979, 26-29. *Medway, F. J. (1977). Teachers' knowledge of school psychologists' responsibilities: Journal of School Psychology Vol 15(4) Win 1977, 301-307. *Meehan, M. L. (1982). Experimentally introducing career education into secondary school classrooms: Education Vol 102(3) Spr 1982, 266-271. *Mergendoller, J. R., & Packer, M. J. (1985). Seventh graders' conceptions of teachers: An interpretive analysis: The Elementary School Journal Vol 85(5) May 1985, 581-600. *Merrett, F., & Wheldall, K. (1984). Classroom behavior problems which Junior school teachers find most troublesome: Educational Studies Vol 10(2) 1984, 87-92. *Merrett, F., & Wheldall, K. (1987). Natural rates of teacher approval and disapproval in British primary and middle school classrooms: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 57(1) Feb 1987, 95-103. *Merz, J. (1982). Differences in attitudes between teachers beginning their careers in elementary school (Grund- und Hauptschule): Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 29(3) 1982, 140-147. *Midgley, C., Feldlaufer, H., & Eccles, J. S. (1988). The transition to junior high school: Beliefs of pre- and posttransition teachers: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 17(6) Dec 1988, 543-562. *Miller, D. M., Wiley, D. E., & Wolfe, R. G. (1986). Categorization methodology: An approach to the collection and analysis of certain classes of qualitative information: Multivariate Behavioral Research Vol 21(2) Apr 1986, 135-167. *Miller, J. W. (1987). Differences in effectiveness between elementary and secondary teachers assessed with Hunter oriented variables: Education Vol 107(3) Spr 1987, 259-266. *Miralles Nobell, T. (1979). Critical considerations on the investigation of social attitudes toward deviant behavior in urban Brazilian society: A comparative project 1973-1977: Anuario de Sociologia y Psicologia Juridicas Vol 6 1979, 187-204. *Mirtle, D. I. (1983). The self-concept and perception of stressors of teacher burnouts: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Misumi, J., & Yamori, K. (1989). A study on validity of measurement scale of teachers' leadership behavior in junior high school: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 37(1) Mar 1989, 46-54. *Mitman, A. L., Mergendoller, J. R., Marchman, V. A., & Packer, M. J. (1987). Instruction addressing the components of scientific literacy and its relation to student outcomes: American Educational Research Journal Vol 24(4) Win 1987, 611-633. *Moskowitz, G., & Hayman, J. L. (1976). Success strategies of inner-city teachers: A year-long study: Journal of Educational Research Vol 69(8) Apr 1976, 283-289. *Mukhopadhyay, S., & Saxena, S. (1982). The correlates of change-proneness of secondary school teachers: Indian Educational Review Vol 17(2) Apr 1982, 123-128. *Munakata, T., & Shiiya, J. (1986). Burnout of junior high school teachers and their psycho-social environment: Journal of Mental Health No 33 1986, 129-153. *Mykletun, R. J. (1984). Teacher stress: Perceived and objective sources, and quality of life: Scandinavian Journal of Educational Research Vol 28(1) Mar 1984, 17-45. *Nagy, S., & Davis, L. G. (1985). Burnout: A comparative analysis of personality and environmental variables: Psychological Reports Vol 57(3, Pt 2) Dec 1985, 1319-1326. *Nagy, S., & Nagy, M. C. (1992). Longitudinal examination of teachers' burnout in a school district: Psychological Reports Vol 71(2) Oct 1992, 523-531. *Natriello, G., & Dornbusch, S. M. (1983). Bringing behavior back in: The effects of student characteristics and behavior on the classroom behavior of teachers: American Educational Research Journal Vol 20(1) Spr 1983, 29-43. *Newhouse, R. C. (1984). Teacher appearance in cooperative initiation processes: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 11(3) Sep 1984, 158-164. *Nolen, S. B., Haladyna, T. M., & Haas, N. S. (1992). Uses and abuses of achievement test scores: Educational Measurement: Issues and Practice Vol 11(2) Sum 1992, 9-15. *Noll, R. L., Willower, D. J., & Barnette, J. J. (1977). Teacher self-actualization and pupil control ideology-behavior consistency: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 23(1) Mar 1977, 65-70. *Okwuanaso, S. I. (1985). Teachers' and principals' perceptions of effective supervisory practices in Nigerian secondary schools: Education Vol 105(4) Sum 1985, 449-450. *Olejnik, S. F., & Doeyan, J. D. (1982). Soliciting teacher participants for classroom research: Journal of Educational Research Vol 75(3) Jan-Feb 1982, 165-168. *Olson, J. R., & Singer, M. (1994). Examining teacher beliefs, reflective change, and the teaching of reading: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 34(2) Win 1994, 97-110. *O'Reilly, R. R., & Fish, J. C. (1976). Dogmatism and tenure status as determinants of resistance toward educational innovation: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 45(1) Fal 1976, 68-70. *Ostroff, C. (1993). The effects of climate and personal influences on individual behavior and attitudes in organizations: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 56(1) Oct 1993, 56-90. *Owie, I. (1984). Perceived power and pupil control ideology among inservice secondary school teachers: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 11(3) Sep 1984, 170-172. *Owusu, K. A., & Manger, T. (1996). Strategies for dealing with behavioural problems in junior secondary schools in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 4(1) 1996, 26-43. *Padak, N. D. (1986). Teachers' verbal behaviors: A window to the teaching process: National Reading Conference Yearbook Vol 35 1986, 185-191. *Pajak, E. F., Cramer, S. E., & Konke, K. (1986). Role set correlates of teacher reports of classroom behavior: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 20(1) Fal 1986, 37-43. *Parker, J. (1995). Secondary teachers' views of effective teaching in physical education: Journal of Teaching in Physical Education Vol 14(2) Jan 1995, 127-139. *Pascual, E., Perez-Jover, V., Mirambell, E., Ivanez, G., & Terol, M. C. (2003). Job conditions, coping and wellness/health outcomes in Spanish secondary school teachers: Psychology & Health Vol 18(4) Aug 2003, 511-521. *Paterson, D. (2007). Teachers' in-flight thinking in inclusive classrooms: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 40(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 427-435. *Payne, M. A., & Furnham, A. (1987). Dimensions of occupational stress in West Indian secondary school teachers: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 57(2) Jun 1987, 141-150. *Pedrabissi, L., Rolland, J. P., & Santinello, M. (1993). Stress and burnout among teachers in Italy and France: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 127(5) Sep 1993, 529-535. *Pelco, L. E., & Ries, R. R. (1999). Teachers' attitudes and behaviors towards family-school partnerships: What school psychologists need to know: School Psychology International Vol 20(3) Aug 1999, 265-277. *Pershing, J. A., & Demetropoulos, E. G. (1981). Guidance and guidance systems in secondary schools: The teacher's views: Personnel & Guidance Journal Vol 59(7) Mar 1981, 455-459. *Pettegrew, L. S., & Wolf, G. E. (1982). Validating measures of teacher stress: American Educational Research Journal Vol 19(3) Fal 1982, 373-396. *Phillips, D. A., Carlisle, C. S., Hautala, R., & Larson, R. (1985). Personality traits and teacher-student behaviors in physical education: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 77(4) Aug 1985, 408-416. *Phillips, P., & Jones, R. (1983). Individual maladjustment or systems failure? A process of negotiation and redefinition: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 6(2) Fal 1983, 38-41. *Pierce, C. M., & Molloy, G. N. (1989). The construct validity of the Maslach Burnout Inventory: Some data from down under: Psychological Reports Vol 65(3, Pt 2) Dec 1989, 1340-1342. *Pisanti, R., Gagliardi, M. P., Razzino, S., & Bertini, M. (2003). Occupational stress and wellness among Italian secondary school teachers: Psychology & Health Vol 18(4) Aug 2003, 523-536. *Postlethwaite, K., & Denton, C. (1983). Identifying more able pupils in secondary schools: Gifted Education International Vol 1(2) 1983, 92-96. *Power, T. J., Hess, L. E., & Bennett, D. S. (1995). The acceptability of interventions for attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder among elementary and middle school teachers: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 16(4) Aug 1995, 238-243. *Pratt, D. L. (1985). Responsibility for student success/failure and observed verbal behavior among secondary science and mathematics teachers: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 22(9) Dec 1985, 807-816. *Pugach, M. C. (1985). The limitations of federal special education policy: The role of classroom teachers in determining who is handicapped: The Journal of Special Education Vol 19(1) Spr 1985, 123-137. *Punch, K. F., & Tuettemann, E. (1991). Stressful factors and the likelihood of psychological distress among classroom teachers: Educational Research Vol 33(1) Spr 1991, 65-69. *Putnam, M. L. (1992). The testing practices of mainstream secondary classroom teachers: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 13(5) Sep-Oct 1992, 11-21. *Rabinowitz, H. S., & Zimmerli, W. H. (1976). Teaching-learning mechanisms in consumer health education: Public Health Reports Vol 91(3) May-Jun 1976, 211-217. *Randhawa, B. S. (1983). Verbal interaction of students and their teachers in junior high classrooms: American Educational Research Journal Vol 20(4) Win 1983, 671-686. *Ratliff, J. D. (1988). Motivation and the perceived need deficiencies of secondary teachers: The High School Journal Vol 72(1) Oct-Nov 1988, 8-16. *Reavis, C. A., & Derlega, V. J. (1976). Test of a contingency model of teacher effectiveness: Journal of Educational Research Vol 69(6) Feb 1976, 221-225. *Rhyne, D. C. (1973). Adult education and the rational-irrational dimension of prejudice: Adult Education Vol 23(3) Spr 1973, 203-233. *Richardson, R. L. (1985). Wisdom-based junior high school teaching: Childhood Education Vol 61(4) Mar-Apr 1985, 277-281. *Richman, J. S. (1975). Increasing class appropriate behavior through feedback assisted teacher training: Behavioral Engineering Vol 3(2) Fal 1975, 43-52. *Roberts, A., & Jenkins, P. A. (1982). Teachers' perceptions of assertive and aggressive behavior at school: A discriminant analysis: Psychological Reports Vol 50(3, Pt 1) Jun 1982, 827-832. *Roland, C. B., & Neitzschman, L. (1996). Groups in schools: A model for training middle school teachers: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 21(1) Mar 1996, 18-25. *Rosenblatt, Z., & Ruvio, A. (2000). Job insecurity of Israeli secondary school teachers: A multidimensional approach: Megamot Vol 40(3) Aug 2000, 486-511. *Ruscello, D. M., Stutler, S. S., & Toth, D. (1983). Classroom teachers' attitudes toward children with articulatory disorders: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 57(2) Oct 1983, 527-530. *Sadowski, C. J., & Woodward, H. R. (1983). Teacher locus of control and classroom climate: A cross-lagged correlational study: Psychology in the Schools Vol 20(4) Oct 1983, 506-509. *Saito, K. (1999). Development of the measurement scale of psychological stressor on teachers' stress in junior high school: Japanese Journal of Counseling Science Vol 32(3) Oct 1999, 254-263. *Sandler, P. (1980). Sex of teacher and referral frequency of sixth-, seventh-, and eighth-grade children: Psychology in the Schools Vol 17(1) Jan 1980, 115-116. *Sanford, J. P. (1984). Management and organization in science classrooms: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 21(6) Sep 1984, 575-587. *Sann, U. (2003). Job conditions and wellness of German secondary school teachers: Psychology & Health Vol 18(4) Aug 2003, 489-500. *Sardo-Brown, D., & Hershey, M. (1995). A study of teachers' and students' multi-cultural attitudes before and after the use of an integrated multi-cultural lesson plan: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 22(3) Sep 1995, 259-276. *Schaefer, P. J. (1976). Effective use of questioning: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 15(4) May 1976, 226-230. *Schloss, P. J., & Miller, S. R. (1982). Effects of the label "institutionalized" vs. "regular school student" on teacher expectations: Exceptional Children Vol 48(4) Jan 1982, 363-364. *Schmidt, M. (2000). Role theory, emotions and identity in the department headship of secondary schooling: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 16(8) Nov 2000, 827-842. *Schroeder, R. M., Akotia, C. S., & Apekey, A. K. (2001). Stress and coping among Ghanian school teachers: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 9(1) 2001, 89-98. *Schultz, J. B., & Boyd, J. R. (1984). Sexuality attitudes of secondary teachers: Family Relations Vol 33(4) Oct 1984, 537-541. *Schwartz, G., Merten, D., & Bursik, R. J. (1987). Teaching styles and performance values in junior high school: The impersonal, nonpersonal, and personal: American Journal of Education Vol 95(2) Feb 1987, 346-370. *Severson, H. H., Pickett, M., & Hetrick, D. J. (1985). Comparing preservice, elementary, and junior high teachers' perceptions of school psychologists: Two decades later: Psychology in the Schools Vol 22(2) Apr 1985, 179-186. *Shachar, H. (1997). Effects of a school change project on teachers' satisfaction with their work and their perceptions of teaching difficulties: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 13(8) Nov 1997, 799-813. *Sheffield, D., Dobbie, D., & Carroll, D. (1994). Stress, social support, and psychological and physical wellbeing in secondary school teachers: Work & Stress Vol 8(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 235-243. *Shirom, A., & Mazeh, T. (1988). Periodicity in seniority-job satisfaction relationship: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 33(1) Aug 1988, 38-49. *Shishido, C., Suzuki, S., Hoshino, K., Takahashi, Y., & et al. (1991). Teachers' understanding and opinions about their students' school life and guidance to students: Reports of the National Research Institute of Police Science Vol 32(1) Jul 1991, 53-65. *Shugart, S. S., & Hounshell, P. B. (1995). Subject matter competence and the recruitment and retention of secondary science teachers: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 32(1) Jan 1995, 63-70. *Silbergeld, S., Koenig, G. R., & Manderscheid, R. W. (1976). Assessment of the psychosocial environment of the classroom: The Class Atmosphere Scale: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 100(1) Oct 1976, 65-76. *Silverman, F. H., & Marik, J. H. (1993). "Teachers' perceptions of stutterers": A replication: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 24(2) Apr 1993, 108. *Silverman, S., & Buschner, C. (1990). Validity of Cheffers Adaptation of Flanders Interaction Analysis System: Journal of Classroom Interaction Vol 25(1-2) Win-Sum 1990, 23-28. *Singh, S. V. (1986). Effect of age and experience on alienation: A study of secondary school teachers: Indian Journal of Psychometry & Education Vol 17(1-2) Jan-Jul 1986, 35-40. *Smith, H. A. (1985). The marking of transitions by more and less effective teachers: Theory Into Practice Vol 24(1) Win 1985, 57-62. *Smith, J. C. (1983). The role of primary and secondary school teachers in the motivation of Black youth to become lawyers: Journal of Negro Education Vol 52(3) Sum 1983, 302-313. *Soh, K.-c. (1986). Locus of control as a moderator of teacher stress in Singapore: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 126(2) Apr 1986, 257-258. *Soh, K. C. (1974). Dogmatism and educational attitudes: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 17(1) Mar 1974, 20-24. *Song, G. (1998). A study of the influential factors of school teacher's expectation: Psychological Science (China) Vol 21(1) 1998, 83-84, 86. *Soyama, K., & Takeda, A. (2006). How to Designate and Train Special Support Educational Coordinators: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 43(5) Jan 2006, 355-361. *Sparks, G. M. (1986). The effectiveness of alternative training activities in changing teaching practices: American Educational Research Journal Vol 23(2) Sum 1986, 217-225. *Sparks, G. M. (1988). Teachers' attitudes toward change and subsequent improvements in classroom teaching: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 80(1) Mar 1988, 111-117. *Spring, M. F., Koenings, S. S., & deCharms, R. (1974). Conceptual complexity and teacher-student interaction in alternative and traditional classes: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 1(1) 1974, 267-269. *Srikhao, S. (1986). Dogmatism and Thai secondary school teachers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Srivastava, S. K. (1982). Job satisfaction amongst private and public secondary school teachers: Perspectives in Psychological Researches Vol 5(2) Oct 1982, 29-30. *Stiggins, R. J., & Bridgeford, N. J. (1985). The ecology of classroom assessment: Journal of Educational Measurement Vol 22(4) Win 1985, 271-286. *Stiggins, R. J., Griswold, M. M., & Wikelund, K. R. (1989). Measuring thinking skills through classroom assessment: Journal of Educational Measurement Vol 26(3) Fal 1989, 233-246. *Stronck, D. R. (1986). Trends in teachers' recommendations for changing elementary and junior-high school science programs: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 23(3) Mar 1986, 201-207. *Stuart, H. (1994). Teachers' perceptions of student behaviours: A study of NSW secondary teachers' attitudes: Educational Psychology Vol 14(2) 1994, 217-232. *Summer, M., & Kruger, C. (1994). A longitudinal study of a constructivist approach to improving primary school teachers' subject matter knowledge in science: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 10(5) Sep 1994, 499-519. *Swank, P. R., Taylor, R. D., Brady, M. P., & Freiberg, H. J. (1989). Sensitivity of classroom observation systems: Measuring teacher effectiveness: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 57(2) Win 1989, 171-186. *Tacke, G., & Hofer, M. (1979). Behavioral changes in teachers as a function of student feedback: A case for the achievement motivation theory? : Journal of School Psychology Vol 17(2) Sum 1979, 172-180. *Takagi, R., & Tanaka, K. (2003). Occupational Stress and Burnout in Elementary and Middle School Teachers: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 51(2) Jun 2003, 165-174. *Tamir, P., & Ziv, S. (1998). Self-reported views of Israeli junior high school teachers on science teaching and learning: Research in Science & Technological Education Vol 16(2) Nov 1998, 115-124. *Tamura, S., & Ishikuma, T. (2002). Self-esteem and help seeking preferences: Junior high school teachers in Japan: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 50(3) Sep 2002, 291-300. *Tatom, M. M. (1998). The effects of the model middle school on educator stress. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Taylor, G. H., & Sayer, B. (1983). Attitudes of teachers toward the 9-13 middle school: Educational Research Vol 25(1) Feb 1983, 71-74. *Thomas, J. D., Presland, I. E., Grant, M. D., & Glynn, T. L. (1978). Natural rates of teacher approval and disapproval in Grade-7 classrooms: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 11(1) Spr 1978, 91-94. *Thompson, M. L., & Ellis, J. R. (1984). Identifying and comparing anxieties experienced by male and female secondary student teachers: College Student Journal Vol 18(3) Fal 1984, 289-295. *Tirri, K., Husu, J., & Kansanen, P. (1999). The epistemological stance between the knower and the known: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 15(8) Nov 1999, 911-922. *Tokar, E., & Feitler, F. C. (1986). A comparative study of teacher stress in American and British middle schools: The Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 6(1) Spr 1986, 77-82. *Tomchin, E. M., & Impara, J. C. (1992). Unraveling teachers' beliefs about grade retention: American Educational Research Journal Vol 29(1) Spr 1992, 199-223. *Tomic, W. (1988). Teaching behavior in Dutch mathematics classrooms: Journal of Classroom Interaction Vol 24(1) Win 1988-1989, 5-13. *Tucker, J. L. (1983). Teacher attitudes toward global education: A report from Dade County: Educational Research Quarterly Vol 8(1) 1983, 65-77. *Tuettemann, E., & Punch, K. F. (1990). Stress levels among secondary school teachers: Educational Review Vol 42(1) 1990, 25-29. *Vaughn, S., & Schumm, J. S. (1994). Middle school teachers' planning for students with learning disabilities: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 15(3) May 1994, 152-161. *Verhoeven, A. F. (1982). A research program on teaching styles in secondary school settings: Communication & Cognition Vol 15(1) 1982, 109-118. *Verhoeven, C., Kraaij, V., Joekes, K., & Maes, S. (2003). Job conditions and wellness/health outcomes in Dutch secondary school teachers: Psychology & Health Vol 18(4) Aug 2003, 473-487. *Vidoni, D. O., Fleming, N. J., & Mintz, S. (1983). Behavior problems of children as perceived by teachers, mental health professionals, and children: Psychology in the Schools Vol 20(1) Jan 1983, 93-98. *Villar Angulo, L. M. (1988). An exploration of teachers' mental processes: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 4(3) 1988, 231-246. *Visser, J., & Feij, J. A. (1995). Sickness-related teacher absenteeism and the school culture: A replication of an earlier study: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 8(3) Jun 1995, 177-188. *von Balluseck, H. (1977). Teachers and their pupils: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 26(8) Dec 1977, 297-309. *von Saldern, M. (1991). Learning environments in teachers' and students' perspective: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 38(3) 1991, 190-198. *Wall, R. C., & Pryzwansky, W. B. (1985). Secondary teacher and mental health professional views of students with school adjustment problems: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 16(6) Dec 1985, 881-888. *Wallace, G. R. (1994). Discipline that motivates: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 21(4) Dec 1994, 371-374. *Weiner, M. A., Wish, E. D., & Cummins, M. J. (1977). Drug education for teachers: Its effects on attitudes and instruction: Drug Forum Vol 6(3) 1977-1978, 279-288. *Wheldall, K., Houghton, S., Merrett, F., & Baddeley, A. (1989). The Behavioural Approach to Teaching Secondary Aged Children (BATSAC): Two behavioural evaluations of a training package for secondary school teachers in classroom behaviour management: Educational Psychology Vol 9(3) 1989, 185-196. *White, C. S. (1982). A validation study of the Barth-Shermis Social Studies Preference Scale: Theory and Research in Social Education Vol 10(2) Sum 1982, 1-20. *White, M. C., & Reavis, C. A. (1981). An analysis of principal-teacher communication patterns under conditions of high covert and low covert perceptual disagreement: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 50(2) Win 1981-1982, 105-110. *Whyte, R. A., Van Houten, R., & Hunter, W. (1983). The effects of public posting on teachers' performance of supervision duties: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 6(1) Win 1983, 21-28. *Wiatrowski, M. D., Gottfredson, G. D., & Roberts, M. (1983). Understanding school behavior disruption: Classifying school environments: Environment and Behavior Vol 15(1) Jan 1983, 53-76. *Wiggins, J. D. (1982). Holland's theory and retired teachers: Vocational Guidance Quarterly Vol 30(3) Mar 1982, 236-242. *Willson, V. L., & Stoller, J. E. (1981). Predicting teacher NTE scores in mathematics and science: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 41(2) Sum 1981, 479-485. *Wilson, J. H. (1975). "IOKYOKS" vs. the "SHNOKS." Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 5(3) Jul 1975, 247-249. *Wilson, R. L. (1978). The implications of selective learning models on teaching junior high school mathematics: Education Vol 99(1) Fal 1978, 85-88. *Winne, P. H., & Marx, R. W. (1982). Students' and teachers' views of thinking processes for classroom learning: The Elementary School Journal Vol 82(5) May 1982, 493-518. *Youngman, M. B. (1983). Intrinsic roles of secondary school teachers: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 53(2) Jun 1983, 234-246. *Youngs, C. S., & Youngs, G. A., Jr. (2001). Predictors of mainstream teachers' attitudes toward ESL students: TESOL Quarterly Vol 35(1) Spr 2001, 97-120. *Zaslavsky, O., & Leikin, R. (2004). Professional development of mathematics teacher educators: Growth through practice: Journal of Mathematics Teacher Education Vol 7(1) Mar 2004, 5-32. *Zeidner, M. (1988). The relative severity of common classroom management strategies: The student's perspective: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 58(1) Feb 1988, 69-77. *Zeitun, A. (1984). Teaching practices and their relationship to modern concepts in science teaching among secondary school biology teachers: Dirasat Vol 11(2) Oct 1984, 35-54. *Zi, Z., & Jia, S. (1993). Self-reported mental health status of teachers in primary and middle schools: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 7(2) Mar-Apr 1993, 78-79. *Ziegler, E. W., & Smith, D. L. (1984). Discipline: Do teachers and psychologists agree? : Psychological Reports Vol 54(3) Jun 1984, 835-839. *Zohar, A. (2006). The Nature and Development of Teachers' Metastrategic Knowledge in the Context of Teaching Higher Order Thinking: Journal of the Learning Sciences Vol 15(3) 2006, 331-377. *Zohar, A., Degani, A., & Vaaknin, E. (2001). Teachers' beliefs about low-achieving students and higher order thinking: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 17(4) May 2001, 469-485. Additional material Books *Dwyer, C. A., & Stufflebeam, D. (1996). Teacher evaluation. New York, NY ; London, England: Macmillan Library Reference Usa; Prentice Hall International. *Post, T. R., Harel, G., Behr, M. J., & Lesh, R. (1991). Intermediate teachers' knowledge of rational number concepts. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations Because of the academic requirements in this area a large proportion of the references in this area are dissertations they are therefore listed seperately. See Junior high school teachers - Dissertations External links Category:Teachers